


Something to show you

by JoeyChanSan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mook Sequel, Rinharu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyChanSan/pseuds/JoeyChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on what the escape from Kisumi would've been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to show you

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the Homodachi for beta'ing.

Even as they ran away from that abandoned warehouse that pink haired guy -Kisumi, if he remembered correctly- had taken Haru, Rin still found it difficult to believe what was happening. Well, to be honest, he was still having trouble trying to digest the fact that the guy running beside him was not completely human… a half fish, he’d said. If he hadn’t seen Haruka’s legs change into a shiny, yet strong, tail covered with blue scales, Rin would’ve never believed it.

As he would’ve never believed there was any truth in that legend about the power the blood of a half fish possessed, no matter how much Gou excitedly babbled about it, all shiny eyes and dreamy sighs. What she was imagining at those times, Rin, for his own sanity and to preserve the sweet image he had of his sister, didn’t want to know. But he still felt the taste of Haruka’s blood lingering on his tongue, and the over stretched seams and rips on his shirt proved that the myth was very much true. He could already hear his sister’s delighted squeals when she finds out.

Haruka Nanase was a half fish, and his blood could give people something that could be described as super powers, albeit only temporarily.

Maybe he should be freaking out now that everything was starting to sink in while they took a small break, hidden amongst the tiny forest behind the last row of buildings in several states of dilapidation. Rin was sure he would be if they weren’t in such a pinch, or if he had the energy to spare. The adrenaline rush from gaining all that power was starting to wear off, and the wounds he had gotten in the process of freeing Haru weren’t exactly helping.

“I’m gonna get you out of here, Haru,” Rin promised with a shaky, breathless voice as he inspected the wounds on his arm, his back pressed against a half dead tree. He had a couple of nasty gashes, but at least they were not bleeding anymore. It was something.

He had been the one taking Haruka outside of the aquarium late at night, he’d been the one dragging the other around the whole city just so he could share his favourite places with the raven. So it was his responsibility to ensure Haruka got back there safely, even if it meant getting him out of one cage only to put him into another. At least no one would try to eat Haruka’s flesh there. It was a small consolation.

“Okay, break is over,” Rin panted as he got up, using the trunk of the tree as a support. If Haru noticed him flinch when a spark of pain surged through his right arm up to his shoulder as he pushed himself away from the tree, he didn’t say anything. “Time to get you back to your tank in the aquarium.”

Haru opened his mouth, but then closed it again. There was a troubled expression on his face when he nodded at Rin’s words, as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure of how to do it, or if he should. But the tiny frown disappeared as soon as it had appeared, so Rin didn’t give it much thought and marked it as a product of his tired mind and went back to focusing on developing a plan to escape.

Before leaving their hiding place, Rin pulled out the gun he had taken from one of Kisumi’s goons he’d knocked out right after escaping from his cell. They had taken Rin’s glock away before throwing him behind bars, so he hadn’t thought twice about it when he saw the black barrel sticking outside the thug’s jacket and had snatched it. Too bad he hadn't had the time to check it back then. He pressed the small button on the side and the clip fell in the palm of his hand, allowing him to check how many bullets they had. 

“Only three bullets…” Rin mumbled to himself, clicking his tongue as he pushed the clip back inside the chamber and pulled at the slide, releasing the safety. Better avoid unnecessary fights if they wanted to get out of there in one piece. 

“Rin…” Haru called softly as he stepped closer to him, his eyes shining with resolve. “I-”

“I found them!” A loud, startling voice drowned Haru’s mumbling. 

“Shit!” Rin cursed between gritted teeth, his finger flying to the trigger as he raised the weapon and aimed it at the tall and overly built guy that had given their position away. So much for saving bullets, huh? He put himself between the suited henchman and Haru, the gun pointing at Kisumi’s hoodlum the whole time.

Rin didn’t want to shoot and waste one of the three bullets he had left, but he also knew he couldn’t take that hulk down by himself. And getting Haru involved in the fight was completely out of the question. With his options narrowed down like that, Rin secured his hold on the gun with his other hand and aimed it straight at the guy’s heart.

“Run, Haru,” Rin whispered, his finger tensing over the trigger, his eyes never leaving the target’s frame. A few seconds later Rin heard several steps running towards them.

“But-”

“I said run!” Rin pulled the trigger, the deafening noise of the hammer hitting the bullet echoing around them and drowning every other sound. “C’mon! We’ve gotta get outta here!” Rin wrapped his fingers tightly around Haru’s wrist and yanked at it, dragging him away from the sobbing man holding his bloody knee. If the guy hadn’t given them away before, surely the shot has. They had to get as far as they could from that area. And they had to do it fast.

Rin continued running, dodging trees and fallen trunks, not easing up the pace until he couldn’t hear any voices behind them. He wasn’t sure if they had lost them, though, so he continued to tug at Haruka’s wrist. They eventually reached the edge of the small forest and Rin’s hopes went up when he realized that, rather than run in the opposite direction of the warehouse, they had skirted around them and now they were almost at the same point they had gotten in. And, to their luck, the van Kisumi’s gang had used when they had kidnapped Haru was there. 

“We’re saved,” Rin breathed in relief as he checked their surroundings, grinning widely when he was sure that all that was standing between them and their freedom was just a three meters straight line sprint. “Coast is clear. Let’s go.” 

“I bet the keys aren’t in the ignition,” Haru deadpanned, giving Rin this look as if he thought the redhead was stupid for thinking it’d be that easy.

Rin scoffed, but got ready to sprint forward. “Can you do as I say for once?” He shot Haru a meaningful look and pointed at the van. Haru rolled his eyes at him, but got into position anyway. “On my mark. Three, two, one… go!”

At Rin’s signal, they dashed forward; the redhead going for the driver seat, Haru for the passenger seat. The doors were unlocked but, as Haru had said before their little run, the keys weren’t anywhere to be seen inside the vehicle.

“I told you,” Haru mumbled with a slight triumphant air around them despite the situation they were in.

“Get down,” he whispered harshly after rolling his eyes at him, reaching out to push Haru’s head down. He hadn’t seen anyone close, but better be safe than sorry. Then Rin bent over so he could reach under the steering wheel while grumbling something that sounded like ‘shut up. I don’t need them anyway,’ and started fiddling with the plastic cover and the wires it protected. No more than two minutes later, the engine roared to life. “Hah!” Rin exclaimed as he shifted gears, stomping down on the gas. The van lurched forward, and soon they left behind the ghostly area of abandoned buildings.

“I told you we were saved,” Rin smirked victoriously after a few minutes of driving in silence.

“I might be a half fish, but even I know that’s illegal,” Haru said with the most monotone voice he could muster, giving Rin an unimpressed look. The redhead just shook his head and returned his eyes back to the road. Apparently, Haru wasn’t happy if he didn’t say the last word.

“Whatever,” he said as he shifted lanes to get ready to take the next highway exit, the one that would lead them into downtown, and towards the aquarium. “We’re almost there,” he mumbled to no one in particular.

“Rin,” Haruka called out to him, his gaze still fixed outside the window.

“What is it, Haru?”

“I don’t wanna go back to the aquarium.” Haru made a small pause and turned to Rin, that determined gleam back in his eyes. “I wanna be free.”

Rin gaped at him, totally missing their exit. Well, it wasn’t as if they would need to take that one, anyway. But then he grinned widely. Being inside a cage, no matter how big or pretty said cage was, didn’t suit Haru at all. The way the raven glided through the water, as if they were one sole entity screamed freedom. 

“Haru!” Rin exclaimed, the only thing holding him back from throwing his arm around Haru’s shoulders and squeezing him was the fact that he was still driving. And he hadn’t faced all that chasing and fighting from before just to smash his car against something right after they had managed to escape.

“You’re loud, Rin,” Haru huffed, going back to his staring outside the window, hiding from the officer the small smile curving his lips up. Rin just laughed and kept driving towards their new destination.

Despite being what he had initially wanted for Haru, the closer they got to the bay, the more Rin’s stomach dropped. That was what he had committed himself to, help the half fish get to the ocean so he could escape from greedy guys like Kisumi. But in the little time they’d spent together, Rin had gotten pretty attached to the other guy. He would miss Haruka. And knowing this would probably be the last time they’d see each other was like a thorn digging deep into Rin’s heart. 

However, he wouldn’t be the one taking Haruka’s freedom away.

“We’re here,” Rin said as he pulled up by the shore. It was mostly dark, only the moonlight and the stars lighting the calm, silent water with their reflection. 

“We’re here,” Haru repeated, hopping out of the van, staring longingly at the water. “Thank you, Rin,” he whispered as he took the first step towards the ocean’s embrace.

“Don’t get caught again,” Rin surprisingly managed to keep his voice steady as he watched Haru get closer to the water and further away from him. The thorn was clawing viciously at his heart now.

Haru chuckled and turned back to look at Rin when only the last step separated him from the water. “Goodbye, Rin,” he said a second before disappearing under the dark water with a soft splashing sound. 

The last thing Rin saw, was a scaly blue tail.

 

After that night, life went on for Rin. He continued with his usual routine; he went to work, ate, went to the gym, went out with Sousuke, met up with his sister every saturday… And before he realized it, almost half a year had passed, and he still felt the thorn in his heart dig a bit deeper every time he walked or drove by the shore, reminding Rin of how much he missed Haru.

The first time he’d seen Gou was four days later after he’d taken Haru to the ocean. She had forced him to share the story of their escape and when Rin got to the part where he’d bitten Haru’s neck and his muscles had powered up, she squealed in delight, just like he’d known she would do.

“I told you so!” She exclaimed all excited, holding her beaming face with both hands. “But it’s such a pity I didn’t get to see Onii-chan’s perfect muscles get even better!” She lamented herself with a faked whine as she plopped down on Rin’s chair. Sousuke just shook his head when Rin looked at him, as if saying ‘let her be.’

After that, no one brought the topic of Haruka again. At least not when Rin was present. Neither Sousuke or Gou liked to see the sad, longing expression that took over Rin’s face when the half fish’s name popped up in the conversation. Obviously, none of them believed Rin’s claims that he was fine.

It had started as another normal day for Rin; shower, breakfast, then work. He was halfway through his shift when a call came in, informing of disturbances at the south end of the bay. As soon as he heard the place of the altercation, Rin kicked the back of Sousuke’s chair and placed his hat on his head.

“We’re taking this one,” Rin said as he took the car keys out of his top drawer. Sousuke gave him a confused look, but got up anyway.

“Okay. But I’m driving,” he smirked as he snatched the keys from Rin’s hand.

“Oi! Sousuke!” Rin yelled, stomping after his partner, who was ignoring him and making himself comfortable on the driver’s seat. “Asshole,” he grumbled as he buckled up in the passenger seat. Sousuke just snorted and started the engine

The altercation ended up being just a couple of drunkards -how people could be _that_ drunk before lunch, Rin would never understand- having a fight. It didn’t take them long to subdue the guys, handcuff them and get them inside the car, less than ten minutes. Advantages of being sober; you move with a lot more coordination.

Rin was half sitting in his seat when something at the corner of his eyes caught his attention and made him stop dead in his tracks. There, standing about half meter away from the shore line was Haru, staring at Rin with that tiny smile of his.

“Oi Rin. What are...?” Sousuke trailed off when he realized what -or rather, who- Rin was staring at. “Go,” he said, pushing Rin back outside the car.

Rin looked back at Sousuke, totally dumbfounded. Maybe it was because Sousuke was telling him to go, or maybe because Haru had come back. Or maybe it was a mix of both. Who knows. He grinned widely, red eyes filled with mirth like they hadn’t been in months, then Rin was sprinting towards Haru, who was still right where Rin had spotted him.

“Haru!” Rin called the raven’s name, wrapping his arms around the half fish’s frame and squeezing him as hard as he could for over a minute. “What are you doing here?” He asked while he was still busy crushing Haru between his arms.

“I said I’d show something to you,” Haru murmured, wrapping his arms loosely around Rin’s waist for a few seconds before taking a step back, pulling out of Rin’s embrace.

“What, you mean something other than the muscle thing?” Rin teased with a big, goofy grin on his face.

Haru just huffed in amusement and laced his fingers with Rin’s, giving the redhead’s hand a gentle squeeze before tugging at it, guiding Rin into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution to RinHaru week, when I hadn't planned to write anything for it. /Snickers


End file.
